Autumn Air Dan and Phil
by rosastillmustdie
Summary: Cute Story about Dan and Phil.


**Autumn Air**

I was in a restaurant in london, well i say restaurant, It was Nandos, when i realised i wasnt breathing. God why do i keep forgetting. Phil sat across the table from me, i was staring into his crystal blue eyes, how i wanted him to sit on my lap, i salivated in the back of my mouth a little, he noticed, shit, i quickly looked down at the menu.

"Dan, why were you looking at me?" he said

"Can't a man look at his room mate, honestly, it's not against the law you know!"

"Sorry..." His lip quivered, Phil was so easily startled which made the adorable factor even bigger. I continued to look at the menu, i wasn't really hungry but we were there now, so i ordered a quinoa salad. After we had finished we got into a uber back to our apartment. Somehow this uber was cramped, so we had to squash our bodies against each other. I didn't feel like it. What, what am i thinking.

"Daannn, hurry up i want to get home," he patted the seat next to him, i felt myself blush, a deep crimson blush, "Come on!"

I tried to sound ironic "Okay, okay stop being clingy." Why did i say clingy

He noticed"What do you mean by clingy?"

"Damn NOTHING got it!?" i sounded like a woman on her period. "Start driving"

When we arrived home i slammed myself into my room, my mood wasn't normal. Why did i feel like this. I rolled on to the pillow and moaned. My fit of anger sent me to sleep. At 4:00Am i woke up with a start. My body was cold as well as wet. What the fuck. The sun had not even risen yet. I tried to go back to sleep but it was impossible, so i got up to make a sneaky midnight mug of cereal. hahaha my dirty cereal habits. As i approached the kitchen, i noticed a light shining through from the living room. I went in expecting a burgler but it was Phil, sitting staring at the TV.

"Phily, what are you doing?" He didn't respond, "Phil seriously, what are you doing?" Still he didn't respond, fear rose in my voice,

"Phil stop, please." he turned around then screamed so loudly that my ears began to ring. What was happening.

"PHIL!" i shouted, "PLEASE STOP!"

He suddenly dropped to the floor. I immediately rang 999 to get an ambulance. They arrived in 5 minutes and said he had a broken heart caused by emotional stress.

"Has he broken up with a loved one?"

"No"

"Anyone died"

"No"

"Anything happened at all?"

"No"

They took him to hospital but i had to go separately as the paramedics needed space. Tears rolled down my face. This was all my fault, i have been so horrible to him lately. I sunk to the floor and weeped and rocked, this couldn't be real, no, please no: Once i had composed myself i went to the hospital to see him. I hoped he would be okay and it would be a false alert. please be a false alert. I walked into the ward. Oh my God he wa connected to so many wires, and a heart rate monitor. Why him. The doctor spoke to me, he said that Phil would be out in week. Thank You Lord. I walked over to his bed, he lay there motionless.

"Phil, its me Dan" His eyes flickered, "Do you want anything?" His eyes flickered again. Then Philip opened his eyes and grinned at me.

"I have always been so much more dramatic then you Daniel." I laughed "Did you think you could out do me by pulling a strop." I giggled again

"I suppose..." I looked into his eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry i have been such a bitch to you lately" a tear rolled down my cheek, "I'm so sorry" I choked and sniffled.

"Dont worry and language mr."

I stayed there until Phil slept, he looked so peaceful, i gently brushed the fringe out of his closed eyes and sat there for another hour. After that hour past i knew it was time to leave. I kissed his eyelids, then left, i swear he blushed when i kissed him."

When i arrived back to the apartment, i felt empty, the flat didn't feel the same without him. It was very boring alone, you never realise how bad it is. To fill my time i watched 'The Death Note' again and ate lots of cereal, lots of cereal. I cannot emphasize how much cereal i ate. Eventually i went on my laptop and assumed my browsing position. My spine will be broken one day, i swear. I booked for us to stay in a small cottage in the north west of england, somewhere in chipping or wesham would be nice. Finally Phil was discharged from the hospital and i surprised him with holiday retreat. He was delighted to get away from the city life. I, however would miss it. We go to the cottage to find that it only had one bedroom which had one bed. Great. We sat on the sofa and talked about what we were going to do in the wilderness. We decided on a small walk through the park.

"I cant wait to see the colourful leaves scattered around the fields." His face lit up with excitement, i felt his joy run through my bones.

"haha you have always been a sucker for autumn"

We walked up to an ancient oak tree and sat on a bench there. I needed to tell him.

"Phil... i need to tell you something" He interrupted me

"Dan i know"

"what i'm confused"

"Dan you have not been as careful lately. I notice your nervous twinges when your around me."

My mouth went dry "Well i might as well say it," I licked my lips whilst staring into his deep brown eyes. "Phil -I'm in love with you and if you don't accept it, it doesn't matter"

"Its okay Dan, I love you to. I will always love you."

We said it together

"I will love you until the end."

Are lips joined together, they felt natural together. They slotted into place as though we had done it many times before. I put my hand around is head and drew him closer, his tongue brushed my teeth waiting for acceptance. I let him. Time stopped and the wind blew around us, blanketing us in a warm dry autumn air.


End file.
